CRIMSON HAIRED KNIGHT
by KidWarrior
Summary: Aisha had a nightmare that her town,Velder was assaulted by the demons.She was saved by a mysterious man.Who is he? what will happen next? enjoy! (Well my first story)
1. The Dream

**CRIMSON HAIRED KNIGHT**

* * *

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Sword Knight(don't ask me why he's still 1st job,just read)**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Nemesis**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

* * *

**Aisha POV:**

Aisha's Dream:

_It was everywhere corpses,debris,fire,darkness surrounded myself and another people who ascertained to be surprised and shocked._

"_Where am I ?" I asked to no one because of my incredibly low voice.I looked around and knowing from the rest standing building I was in my town what happened?,I tried to recall the events occurred before this disaster. All happened was Angkor quivering all the day._

_Suddenly,a small wing touched my right leg lightly.I moved my head to the direction only had a dying Angkor I instantly covered my opened mouth with two hands trying to hold back my tears._

"_A-Angkor What ...Happened ?" I asked to turned his head to me answered my question with hoarse sound "T-the Demons...attacking Velder"."Y-Your friend...fight the... Demons" He apprised.I nodded in Rena,Raven,Eve,Chung,and Ara were fighting the Demons in the other side of town._

_I Stood up and moved my hand in order to summon my staff but it won't came.I felt annoyed of it and started to move my hand constantly._

"_Angkor where is my STAFF ?" I yelled to Angkor with annoyance in my turned his big head to me "I-I'm s-sorry princess...__**SHE**__ had stole your magic before,when you're lost consciousness" he replied._

"_What ? no no no no ANGKOR!" I shouted to him I was very angry right now."What should I do at this situation ! huh ?" "W-what do you mean p-princess ?" he asked back._

"_Its obvious ! now I was in the edge of losing my contract with you Angkor" I cried now,too sad this time "A-and how I'm going to..." "HAHA! So there you are !" I couldn't continue my sentence because too shocked and scared by a sudden appear of a creepy demon with two horns and white long hair._

"_Y-you're a...d-demon right ? a-are you going to...k-kill me ?" I can't control the word that came out from my mouth,It changed into some stammered word._

"_**SHE**__ told me to do so I will MWAHAHA !" I started to cry...again I-I mean what is he thinking ? what I've done to him that made him attacked not only me,even the entire Velder too! And Demon troops is REALLY necessary for him by the damage this city took._

"_What I'he done to you that made you wanted to avenged me and the entire city ?" I tried to asked some acceptable reason from him._

"_I don't know and it ISN'T your business attack Velder under __**HER **__order,__**SHE **__is our leader __**SHE**__ hates the town and its people so __**SHE**__ tell us to kill and destroy EVERYTHING HAHAHA !" the demon started to laugh maniacally."Wait !" I called for the demon."What ?" he replied."I want to know who is she !" "Humph,even if I tell you,what are you going to do ? Yell to everyone in range before death call for you ?".I was speechless I don't know anything to answer._

"_Have you kill my friend ?" 'NO !' I shouted in my mind I've made a biggest mistake asking that fool,reckless question."Huh ?,you mean the archer,swordsman with robot arm,a female robot,guardian,and the spear wielder ? no I haven't.I was in hurry to find you and I've no time to finish them"._

_I sighed,at least my friends isn't die yet for now."Hey what are you thinking ?" the demon banged his sword beside his feet enough to made me pay attention to him pointed to my neck._

"_Okay then I'll give you a time to say your last prayer or last word" I started to felt more fear than before,my death is came closer each time passed._

'_Someone please help me !' I kept shouting the impossible command inside my were you guys I needed your you always had that motherly personality that always succed to calm me down,Raven you always said that a friend wouldn't left their friend alone,Eve Ara you're my two bestfriend we always stick together even I started to considered you as sister,Chung you've swear you'll protect us no matter what but no you're somewhere in the town you didn't fulfill you promise to where were you ? I truly need you to save me._

"_Are you finised ?" Asked the demon to still hasn't pull back his sword from my neck I just realized how close his sword to my I took a big gulp,I swear it'll touch my neck._

"_How is it ?,I can bet you're prayed that your friends would come on time and save you isn't? They won't ! AHAHA !"Series of laughter came out from the demon's mouth._

_Then he pulled his sword back,focusing,and darkness aura started to appear covering his body and that darkness aura has strong sense of wicked evil even I can felt it trough my skin,very different from my darkness he raised is sword,Focusing his energy to his sword,The darkness energy finally moved to his sword aura color was red blood mixed with dark void._

"_How is it interested on my performance little girl ?" He said that statement mockingly to me with a smirk formed on his lips.I wanted to fought back and yelled at him but I quickly realized how powerless and helpless myself in front of him right now._

"_I'm pretty sure that you want a less painful death isn't it ?" yep,he was correct if my destiny is being killed by this demon,I only wanted a quick death without torture upon my body._

"_Humph I'm already know that,so that's what I've did on my sword" His statement didn't enough to made me sure,he must proved that he's right,his sword's aura looked terrifying and torturing._

_He quickly read the disbelief that written over my face he gritted his teeth and let out an exasperated sigh._

"_If you don't believe me I'll prove you !" His eyes searching for a nearest target and found a body of glitter monster was laying down beaten up by maybe some of Velder knight it looked from the cut the monster had._

"_HEY !" I snapped out from my own thought "Could you please pay attention to me ? I hate to be disappointed" I nodded and tried to calm myself."Okay this will prove it" he raised his sword and with a single slash,he did to cut off the glitter's neck with no problem or difficulty at all._

_I started to shiver wildly when he walked closer to sword's aura started to glow and his eyes showing an intent to kill."Don't worry,with this sword I only need a single slash cut of your neck" I started to crying a lot."Cry little girl cry but now,neither of your parents or friends will come"._

_He pointed his sword onto my neck ready to cut my neck anytime he wished."Just close your eyes,this won't hurt".I opened my eyes,maybe for the last time and closed it ready for eternal sleep._

"_DIE !" I closed my eyes tighter,accepting my fate 'I'm sorry everyone'._

"_CLASH!"_

_The attack never came and I heard the sound of two sword clashing.I almost jumped happy that someone came and saved me but I still had my eyes closed."Raven...is that you ?" I whispered to my saver assumed a swordsman would be Raven._

_He didn't answer,still curious,I dare myself to opened my was right,no Raven I saw a younger swordsman with crimson hair and steel-planted armor stood there for me gallantly,kyaaa... how cool was he I almost squealed like a fangirl but I keep myself calm realizing the situation he I even didn't know about him and his strength before,but its I was more than sure that he was strong enough to fight the demon._

"_Back off demon don't hurt her or my sword will !" he tried to taunt the demon,of course the demon won't be scared of his words."You can't just blabbing young man show what you've made of !" demon aura started to reappear around him."Guess I have no choice,I must defeat you HYAAA !" the knight called some destructive red aura around him._

"_ARMAGEDDON BLADE !" he added an aura into his sword making it almost ten-fold bigger._

"_You seems have some guts aren't you ? well then this is the last second you can run away or stand here waiting for your death"._

"_I won't run especially for princess" w-what ?,I couldn't believe what he just say he call me princess ?!._

"_Well then demon sword Hendel Bites ! attack" he attacked the knight with his sword,and of course the knight had readied himself for the sword clashed frequently and they all had some cut on their body but that didn't seemed affected their movement._

"_HYAAA SPIRAL BLAST !" he slashed his enemy to the air,along with the barrage of blast to the demons body._

"_This isn't end yet now,SANDSTORM !" he kept the demon in the air with a tornado attack that prevent the demon from moving or attacking him._

_The tornado ended finally leaving the badly injured demon laying still conscious on the ground,powerless,his guard is opened it made the knight,on the paper would be easy to kill him._

"_Gah ! you're tough" a darkness aura covered his whole body,slowly disappear,leaving nothing demon had nowhere to saw anymore._

"_Are you okay princess ?" he turned to me and asked sweetly.I could saw his handsome face was wounded on his left cheek.I could tell that my blood was running up to my head or in more simple word,I was blushing._

"_I-I'm fine,w-wait my condition isn't important how about yours ?" I asked to him,unsure that he was smiled to me making my face redder than before."You don't need to worry over my wound,It's all my duty to protect you"._

_Who was he ? first he saved my,fought te demon for me,stole my heart,and even protect me for no reason !.I wanted to know about him so I dared myself to asked._

"_Errr...w-who are you ?" I managed to asked more than that,but I only could said that sentence._

"_It's not important right now we better get hurry and finding a way out,I'll tell you later".I nodded to him,expressing my agreement._

_He gave his hand to me,helped me to stood up and led me out from here._

"_PLASMA CUTTER !" I heard a voice somewhere,and thought over it._

'_Wait it's a deadly skill Angkor told me before so...' "Argh !" I was shocked by the knight's painful groan,and I saw to his laser did pierced through his body,but he did managed pushed me to avoid the attack._

_I started sobbing seeing him dying to death.I tried to shouted at him to kept him awake. "Please don't left me alone here knight ! please".My voice became smaller each time sadness took my normal mind."I-I'm sorry princess I-I think we can save ourself together, but...I'm wrong now,you must left me here,or I'll only be a hindrance for you"._

"_Bye P-princ...ess".His body finally collapsed on the ground lifeless._

"_HAHAHAHAHA I think my target isn't die,but I succeed to make her feel hopeless~".I heard a woman's laughter from nowhere._

"_You can run now little girl but will never save~"._

_Then I felt strong dark sense in front of me and revealed the figure that brought the aura. It's him,the same demon that had beaten by the knight,but without knight by my side,I had no chance to survive now._

"_You've already know my mission is brought you to your death right ?,now I'll accomplished this mission HAHAHA".I started to shivered wildly and I shook the knight's body to made him waked up,only to avail._

"_Now,I won't hold back my sword for you...NOW DIEEE !"._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"_

* * *

Autor's note : Sorry for wrong grammars,spellings,etc and in aisha's dream elsword is a LK


	2. Meet Him

**CRIMSON HAIRED KNIGHT**

**Aisha's POV**

"NO NO NOOOOO !" I screamed senseless all because the nightmare I had."Princess princess please wake up !".My demon pet,Angkor tried to waked me up.I opened my eyes still breathing uncontrollably and shivering.I looked around,seeing everything.I was in my bedroom,there were no destroyed Velder,Demons,and...that knight.I remember,that knight! '_Who is he actually and more important who is the demon meant ?'._

"Princess ! princess ! are you alright ? is there something wrong ? and what kind of nightmare you had ? please tell me maybe I can help".I hung my head low still thinking about the dream I had before,Is it going to happen,the demon attack ? and I'm curious,what made Angkor quivering like that and is it a bad omen ? Arrgghh... I'm wasting my time to think about it'.

"Princess ! I ask you what nightmare you had !".I could tell from his tone that Angkor was pissed.I gave him a smile "Nothing's wrong Angkor It's just a normal dream I had as usual". I convice him even though I need to tell this to him.

"No Princess !" He gave me a serious glare "with all due respect princess,I'm enough sure this isn't your normal dream and as a princess of darkness you could know everything before anyone,so please tell me I'm afraid it'd be a bad omen".

I signed,knowing I've been defeated by him I can't avoid from the topic anymore. "Okay okay you win now I'll tell you everything".

Then I tell him everything.(Naahhh...Author too lazy to re-write,and I'm sure readers won't be satisfied if they read the same story they had read continue).

"Hmm...so that's it".Angkor replied after I told him."Do you know something about it Angkor ?".I asked to dig as much information as he could have any.

"About ?".He asked to me."yeah so I want to you to tell me some information you have" I replied,Angkor looked thinking hard about him and he seems... 's wrong with him if he acts like that he must be knew something bad about it.

"Angkor you seems know I wrong ?".I talked to him nicely to softened him. "W-what what ? oh...n-no I don't" then he gave me a big grin on his face showing his cuteness.

"Oww my cute Angkor that's enough to make me sure~" then I squeeze him hard."L-let me go princess I-I can't breathe !"."Hmm ? okay".Then I let him go as he took his breath.

"Princess don't you go to school today ?".He asked to me."Wait this day is..." "yes Monday". "sun had shine this bright so I almost..." "almost late to go to school".

"Wait Angkor ! why don't you told me earlier ?" I squeeze him roughly."W-wait princess...*cough* I wanted to tell you but...*cough* you kept asking me about your *cough* dream !".He coughing several times.

"I-I'm sorry" I let out a giggle and he pouted."Breakfast is ready princess" he served me a roasted bread."No time to eat now Angkor !,I haven't take a bath too".He pointed to the bathroom I walked towel,soap,and water were ready.

"Thank you Angkor ! you had prepare these all".I squeeze him...again I liked to squeeze the petite,cute demon.

"Urrgghh... princess said no time to eat !,princess said princess hasn't take a bath !,please let me go and do what princess should".I let go of him,stripped myself,took a quick bath,wore my uniform and prepare my bag,Make upping my untidy face,and took my breakfast in my mouth while running outside.

"Byeee Angkor I hope I'll have a nice day in school".I said cheerfully to him and running to the school.

**Elsword's POV**

About 15 minutes earlier

"_God damn it,It's my first day here and I'm going to late ? no ! I won't !".I quickly wore my uniform and prepare is the breakfast today...what should I choose...No ! I don't have enough time to prepare this,I live alone no one would do that for me._

"_Aha !".I flicked my fingers."I can eat some leftover in the refrigerator".I went to the refrigerator open eat and find some food._

"_This bread is enough".I found a bread near the eggs.I used a few sugar to taste it,and ate 's cold and hard._

_After finished my breakfast,I took my bag and flung it to my I remember something.'As usual,your first day in your school always have a stupid introduction *sigh* what should I tell them ?'._

_Then I walked towards the mirror ,and saw my body my throat,I practiced Introducing myself."Hi my name's Elsword,I'm a student from Ruben and precisely I'm a knight,using my sword to attack and...Arrgghh it's too revealing my true identity and that old man,Lowe said not to !,*sigh* I think I'll give some fake information"._

_Then I looked a photo of a woman with same crimson hair as mine the difference is our hairstyle and her hair is 's my sister Elesis (Wait,I don't know which one is right Elesis or Elsa ? but on my story I'm going to use Elesis).She told me everything about sword and she's somewhere in elrios,she said that she'll come back someday and I kept trusting her._

"_Okay sis,today in Velder,I promise myself that I'll be a strong and kind Lord ... Lord Knight,a rank for a Knight who had experienced countless battle of course It's hard for me to achieve.I'm now only a weak,lucky sword knight that learn in elite Velder high school. I promise and you're the wait 'till the time comes".I bowed slightly and a smile were on my lips. _

'_someday sis someday,if I promise then that promise won't broken except if I get killed'. I opened my door,took a deep fresh breath,before opened my eyes.'This day,everything will change'.Then I opened my map that lowe had presented to me searching for my school's location.'Here,here blah blah blah,right,straight,blah I must mad dashing if I won't late'._

_I took my last deep breath,prepared myself for a mad dash._

"_HYAAA !"._

**Aisha's POV**

Back to reality

'_Good,I make good progress now I only have to NOOOO !'_.I shouted in my mind._'Why this place is always crowded by people why !'_.Before my school,there's a big mall here and wow what a busy place.I sweatdropped.

'_Meh...whatever,I guess I must stick with a bigger person'._My eyes started searching and found a man with tall big body,taller a bit taller than Raven I thought.I quickly walked without being noticed.

And I did to made it faster than expected,now had been separated from the man.'He goes to different direction oh well I can do the rest'.I still crowded but,wasn't as crowded as before.

'Wait an opening'.I shouted in my mind as the people made a small space to walked through and showing my school.

'Now,I must running as fast as I could to get outta here'.Then I quickly before the space closed once again and I was almost late !.

Before I know,I had bumped into someone who looked in a looked exhausted of running like 's taller than me why am I so short ?.His hair is red."Look where you're going grape head !".He yelled to me."W-what are you talking about it's your fault ! and what do you mean by grape head ?" I he poked my forehead crudely."Of course it's you ! are you blind ? can't you be more careful ?" This time I was really mad. First he bumped into me,second he blame me for anything."What are you talking about ? stupid red-head !" I yelled him emotion explode with that looked guilty from his face and he gritted his teeth.

"Don't put that guilty and pitiful face fool ! I don't wanna see it from YOU !".I shouted to him I can felt my tears were running down from my eyes but I quickly wiped it away.I won't show any weakness in front of him.

"_tch_,whatever I was in hurry now so farewell".He turned his head to the side,showing his I noticed something,his cheek was... what ? was he bushing ?!.

He was looking around then I saw something on his cheek again it was different from before,and even color is red and it had the same shape as my lips.

'Wait let me think ! my lipstick on his cheek so,I wasn't Bumped into him but k-kissed him on his cheek ?' I almost fainted,I realized how fool I am so I quickly call him before he left.

"Hey you what's your name uhh... hey red head please hear me !"."Sorry I don't have time anymore" he replied from far away but was loud enough to heard.

'Oh no I'll involved in his problems later I hope he realized it before too late'.

I sighed,stood up and ran towards my school gate who was opened only a bit.

_I wonder how this day would be_

Author's note : If you confused why aisha could kiss elsword on his cheek,so yeah when they're bumping aisha accidentally kiss elsword and elsword seems doesn't notice it

And if you still confused about the others,just ask me okay I'm a tame animal XD I won't bite (maybe)


End file.
